


never saw it coming

by thedevil_andgod



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Family, Homophobia, Hospitals, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Getaway, Violence, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: it’s the impact you don’t see coming that deals the most damage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DJ is not my creation, he is the lovechild of the discord server, context for this: dave was a single dad (to dj) when he met klaus, now they co-parent!

‘’ be good, okay? ‘’

‘’ i will, pops, ‘’ dj insisted for the third time in as many minutes. klaus ruffled the twelve-year old’s hair, much to said twelve-year old’s dismay.

 

‘’ hey! i spent a full ten minutes on this, ‘’ he huffed, trying to smooth it back down. klaus grinned at his stepson and exchanged a look with dave. they had just pulled up outside of allison’s house, where dj would be staying while his fathers enjoyed a weekend away.

claire was the same age as dj and they were both becoming teenagers, self-conscious, obsessed with what they wear and how they look. dj had insisted on packing a large suitcase - ‘’ so claire can see all of my latest outfits and tell me what she thinks, pops! ‘’ - despite the fact he was only staying over for one night. allison didn’t mind, loving how close her daughter and nephew were. sleepovers happened at least once a week, more when school broke up for holidays. 

 

klaus and dave were celebrating their fifth anniversary (and klaus’ fourth of being sober) and so had decided to head into the city for a hotel break. plenty of champagne, couples massages, and delicious food, with no interruptions, no distractions. dave hauled dj’s two tonne suitcase up the path while klaus sauntered ahead, one hand on dj’s shoulder.

‘’ you’re so strong, babe, ‘’ klaus commented drily, lowering his glasses and appreciating the view. dave just huffed, panting slightly for the exertion. dj mimed being sick and sprinted for the front door, nearly battering it down with the force of his knocks.

claire threw it open and screamed piercingly when she saw her best friend on the doorstep. the two hugged as though meeting after a ten-year seperation. dave shook his head, watching them fondly. allison came out, then, hands on her hips. ‘’ dj! how’s my favourite nephew? ‘’ he ran to hug her and cheekily replied , ‘’ aunty allison, i’m your only nephew. ‘’ allison shushed him and giggled. she waved to her brother and dave. ‘’ hey, guys. coming in? ‘’

 

klaus fixed his sunglasses and tucked his hand inside the back pocket of dave’s jeans. ‘’ we’re hitting the road right now, sis. gotta make the most of having this handsome rascal all to myself, ‘’ he kissed dave’s blushing cheek. claire and dj rolled their eyes at one another, communicating silently, aren’t adults gross?

dave beckoned his son closer and pulled him into a tight hug. ‘’ okay, be- ‘’

‘’ good, yes, i know, ‘’ dj finished, moving to hug klaus. ‘’ don’t spend the weekend worrying about me, just enjoy it, okay, you guys deserve some time alone. ‘’

 

klaus faked an emotional sob; ‘’ you are too sweet, darling child. you’re an angel, just like your father. ‘’ he kissed dj’s forehead and watched the kid skipping back to claire. allison dragged the suitcase in, wholly unsurprised at it’s weight. ‘’ have fun, boys! don’t do anything i wouldn’t do. ‘’ klaus waggled his eyebrows at his sister in response, twining his fingers in daves and pulling him back toward the car.

‘’ love you, dj! ‘’ klaus called, while dave called ‘’ love you, son, and thanks, allison. ‘’

 

‘’ love you pops! love you dad! ‘’

 

dave and klaus got in their car, dave driving, ready to spend a romantic evening and night together. they set off, careless, excited, and blissfully unaware of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

saturday evening came and went, sunday morning dawning all too soon for dj and claire. the boys were due back at four pm, to pick dj up before they all went home. claire and dj got up early (for them, 10:30am) in order to make the most of the rest of their weekend. allison made them chocolate chip waffles with nutella, let them watch netflix all afternoon, and even treated them to freshly whipped ice cream too.

four pm, and no sign of the boys. not a surprise, and nothing to worry about. dave tried his best to be on time, but rarely made it - and klaus was worse, never caring about keeping to schedule. dj and claire put on a star trek film, and settled in. four turned to five on the clock, turned to half five. still no sign, and also no word. no calls, no texts. 

allison made sure the kids were fully absorbed in the movie before stepping into the kitchen and pressing her phone to her ear.

‘’ the person who owns this phone is unavailable right now. ‘’

 

she grit her teeth - klaus never set up his damn voice mail. she tried dave.

 

‘’ hi, this is dave’s phone. sorry i missed you, but leave a message and i’ll call you back asap! ‘’

 

a single tone sounded out. ‘’ hey, it’s allison. dj’s fine, just ... wondering where you are. did you break down, or stop for some fun on an abandoned road somewhere or something? ‘’ allison strained to keep her voice light and joking. ‘’ just call me when you get this. or text. okay, bye. ‘’

 

she hung up. stomach beginning to twist into a knot. something didn’t feel right - it’s just paranoia, she told herself, firmly. there’ll be a perfectly reasonable explanation for their lateness.

 

six o’clock, half six. quarter to seven, and dj wandered in to the kitchen. he doesn’t seem worried, just confused. ‘’ why aren’t my dad’s here yet? ‘’

 

allison hesistated - she had called both of them four times over and garnered no response. was it worth worrying her nephew when she wasn’t sure there was anything to worry about?

 

she forced a smile. hoped it didn’t look too fake. ‘’ oh, they called and said they got caught up sight-seeing earlier. so they’ll be later than expected. are you okay? ‘’

 

dj took the explanation, no questions. he simply rolled on his feet and asked if they could order pizza. allison nodded and did so. between ordering the food and paying for it at the door, she called another four times each. she stopped leaving voicemails when she felt as well as heard her voice breaking -

 

‘’ dave, i’m starting to panic, now. dj is looking for you, and - it’s been hours. please, call me. _please_. ‘’

 

she checked her phone for news of any possible accidents on roads they would be taking, hating herself for it - relieved when nothing appeared. not yet, whispered the traitorous voice in her head. as nine o’clock approached dj grew more than confused - overtired, missing his parents, and anxious.

 

allison regretted the lie as she tried to figure out how to explain to dj. she called diego, panicking a bit.

 

‘’ why did you lie to him in the first place? ‘’

 

‘’ if i told him that i hadn’t heard from them since yesterday, he would have freaked! ‘’

 

‘’ he’s gonna freak out anyway - ‘’

 

‘’ i thought they were just delayed!’’ she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. ‘’ maybe they still are. ‘’ she sounded uncertain even to her own ears, nausea rolling up her throat. she had the sense something was wrong and felt entirely helpless.

 

‘’ probably, ‘’ diego agreed, carelessly. he felt she was making a bigger deal of things, that they’d be there in no time. ‘’ wait, i have another call, ‘’ he told her.

 

‘’ diego, please- ‘’

 

‘’ it’s klaus. ‘’

 

the rest of allison’s pleas died on her tongue. ‘’ what? ‘’

 

‘’ it’s klaus. see? told you it would be fine. i’ll call you back. ‘’

 

‘’ okay, ‘’ she breathed out, drenched with relief as she hit end call.

 

diego answered the held call, ‘’ klaus, man, allison is freaking out. why haven’t you called her -‘’ he stopped short when klaus spoke, and froze when he realised whoever was speaking was not klaus.

 

‘’ mr. hargreeves? ‘’

 

it was a man’s voice, but not his brother’s, and he tensed up immediately. blood running cold in his veins. ‘’ who is this? ‘’

 

‘’ i’m looking for diego hargreeves, emergency contact of a mr. klaus hargreeves. ‘’

 

‘’ why. why do you have klaus’ phone? ‘’

 

‘’ mr. hargreeves- ‘’

 

‘’ who is this?! ‘’ diego yelled, fist thumping heavily against his countertop.

 

‘’ my name is detective sonia lowe. i’m sorry to have to tell you this, but this phone was found on a body. the emergency contact of the phone’s owner was diego hargreeves. we need you to come to saint mary’s morgue, and identify the body. ‘’

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

the hospital was cold and clinical. diego’s always hated them. they seem so empty even when filled with staff. it’s nearing four am. allison is stone-faced. they’d told dj that they had to go and pick up his fathers, leaving vanya in charge of minding him and claire.

((allison couldn’t stop thinking about vanya’s face. when they’d whispered to her the truth about where they were going, their sister’s eyes flooded with tears and a trembling gasp escaped her lips. they’d thought she’d break down but somehow the slight girl managed to pull herself together. ))

 

diego approached the reception desk, entire body numb. ‘’ i’m diego hargreeves. i got a call. i - i was asked to come. ‘’

the receptionist barely glanced at him. ‘’ patient’s name? ‘’ she asked, sounding bored.

‘’ klaus hargreeves. ‘’ 

her fingers flew across the keyboard with intense precision. she blew out a long breath, before informing him. ‘’ there’s no-one in the system with that name yet. when did he come in? ‘’

 

diego clenched his jaw. ‘’ i don’t know, ‘’ he told her through his teeth. ‘’ i don’t know anything. ‘’ she made a phonecall, and he noticed how her expression fell as she spoke down the line. nodded solemnly once. looked to him with grave eyes. ‘’ doctor hunt will be with you momentarily. ‘’

as if on cue, a tall, ginger-haired man in a long white coat turned a corner. ‘’ mr. hargreeves? ‘’ he asked, and diego nodded once. his eyes flickered toward allison. ‘’ this is my sister - our sister, ‘’ diego corrected himself. the doctor motioned for them to follow. 

 

‘’ come with me. ‘’

 

he led the pair through hallways that looked the same and down a set of stairs. ‘’ the body we found had your number programmed into it, to be called in case of emergencies. ‘’

 

‘’ what happened? ‘’ diego demanded. the doctor sighed.

 

‘’ he was brought in around eight pm last night. he had been beaten up, very seriously, and his injuries were severe. we did everything we could, but the damage was just too extensive. ‘’

 

they came to a stop outside a nondescript door, one of many. a man in a long grey coat and blue shirt held out his hand. diego and allison ignored it, and, after a long, awkward moment, it fell away. ‘’ i’m detective lowe. we spoke on the phone. sorry to meet you under such dismal circumstances, mr. hargreeves. ‘’

 

weirdly, being called mr. hargreeves was the one thing causing him the most irritation. made him feel like he was being likened to his father, or, worse, luther.

 

‘’ thank you for coming so quickly. i understand that this is going to be very difficult for you. ‘’

diego fixed the detective with a hard glare. ‘’ do you understand? ‘’ he wanted to know, an edge of steel running through his words. the detective did not answer. simply looked at him with sadness.

‘’ when you go in, there will be a large screen, covered by a curtain. a nurse will wait for your signal. when you’re ready, nod your head. the curtain will pull back, and you will be able to see the body. ‘’

 

allison let out a distressed whine. the first emotion she’d shown in hours. diego’s chest tightend and his breaths came a lot harder.

 

‘’ you might to prepare yourself, ‘’ doctor hunt warned them. ‘’ his injuries were intense. there’s bruising around the face and lacerations to the neck and torso. ‘’ he paused for a moment. his voice softened. ‘’ take as long as you need. ‘’

diego swallowed hard. he glanced at allison, paler than he’d ever seen her. the detective opened the door. allison shook her head, beginning to cry. ‘’ diego - ‘’ she gasped out, guilt written all over her face. ‘’ i can’t do this, i can’t - ‘’ 

for a hot, flashing second, diego hated her. why was the responsibility pushed onto his shoulders? why did he have to go in and - he caught himself, let his breathing even on. ‘’ i got it. it’s fine. ‘’ and it wasn’t fine, but. he would do what he had to do, the only thing he’s done with consistency all his life. 

 

—

the room was small. as he was told, there was a screen covered by a green curtain. the detective stood behind him. a few feet all the courtesy he could offer. the longer diego stood there the louder his own heartbeat grew. it pounded in his ears, sweat beading on the nape of his neck, the slope of his brow, the bow of his lips. he nodded, stomach tightening as the curtain began to draw back. curling tighter on the steel rod, he focused his eyes on the fabric bunching until it came to a stop. he stared up at the ceiling for ten seconds. counted his breaths.

lowered his eyes fraction by fraction.

until he was gazing through the glass at the broken, bruised body on the table, covered to the waist in thin blue plastic sheeting. his heart stopped. his throat opened up in time for him to throw his head back and _wail_ , falling to his knees and sobbing into the floor. the detective behind him asked, ‘’ can you confirm the identity of the deceased? ‘’ 

diego nodded, chest heaving as sobs ripped through. he shuddered and hiccoughed and looked for his voice. 

‘’ i, i know - who it is. ‘’ he stammered out, coughing. the detective waited until diego’s tears ran dry, until he was strong enough to stand. he identified the body. 

 

he left the room.

 

doctor hunt gripped his elbow - ‘’ let me take you to your sister. ‘’ - diego followed him without fight.

allison was pacing the length of the family room. the furnishings consisted of a couple armchairs and a sofa. all covered in blue cushions. allison took one look at his face and whimpered, hands coming to cover her trembling lips. diego shook his head.

‘’ it’s not him, allison, ‘’ he told her, voice rough, like speaking through shards of sharp glass, ‘’ it’s not klaus. ‘’ allison’s eye widen. hands dropping, relief washing over her - relief that dissipated faster than it arrived when diego continued.

 

‘’ it’s - dave. allison, it’s dave. ‘’


	4. Chapter 4

the only thing he could register was pain. agonising, blinding pain, reverbating through his bones, simmering over his skin. his jaw ached, his ribs screamed at every breath. he did not know where he was, could barely see through his swollen eyes. he stumbled down the street, the dim, watery rays of sunlight piercing like needles when he blinked.

he pawed at the dried blood, cracking on his lips and chin, wincing as he noticed his wrist. bent at a wrong angle, sharp, unnatural. he coughed, it hurt to cough, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. he had to keep going. he had to find dave. he had to find help. 

as dawn broke over the city, an elderly couple walking their dog found him. crumpled by a bench, shivering, half-conscious, muttering unintelligibly. half-dead, by the looks of things. an ambulance was called and paramedics took him in, unable to find identification, the battered man unable to speak. the only thing they managed to get out of him that made a little sense was, ‘’ you - have to call my brother. call b- ben. call ben. ‘’ then, he passed out, and was rushed to the o.r. 

the paramedics alerted the police, who then contacted diego and allison. the hospital klaus had been admitted to was less than a half hour away. allison, reluctant to leave dave alone, stayed behind. 

diego went to find his brother, for the second time in twelve hours. only this time he was going, knowing that there was a chance he was alive. 

 

by the time klaus got out of surgery diego had drank six coffees. he hated the bitter, tar-like beverage, always turned his nose up when five drank it. but he was exhausted, his eyes began to droop, his mind slowing down. he sucked it up and downed a lot of caffeine so that he would be right there when klaus came out. so that klaus would not have to wake up alone. 

 

the doctors asked if he knew who ben was, told him that klaus has asked for ben. diego told them he would call their brother. he didn’t.

seeing him after surgery brought on a raging storm of conflicted emotions. relief, his brother was alive. anger, someone had hurt him. guilt, dave had not made it. did klaus know? why had they been so far apart? 

 

what were they gonna tell dj?

thinking about his nephew brought tears to his eyes so he packed those thoughts into a box and locked it. shoved it to the back of his mind.

 

klaus looked like a ghost. a bruised, bloodied ghost. his left wrist was bandaged and set in a cast, broken, his ribs cracked and bruised. internal bleeding had done serious damage inside, his eyes swollen, dangerous shades of purple and blue.

diego knew, though, that these physical injuries would pale in comparison to the utter torment his brother would endure upon discovering that dave was ... that dave hadn’t made it. diego wouldn’t even know how to bring it up. how to break that kind of news. klaus’ sobriety, though four years strong, was still fragile. he began to hyperventalite as he ran through the most likely reactions his brothet would have.

 

for now, all he could do was sit, hold klaus’ cold hand, listen to the stable, reassuring bleep of the heart monitor. so that’s what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for violence, homophobic slurs and behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

after the delicious italian meal they’d shared, dave and klaus took a walk down the city’s streets. hand in hand, wandering aimlessly beneath the fluorescent lamps, giggling, joking. minding their own business. enjoying one another’s company. everything so far had been perfect. the meal itself was a particular highlight - dave had booked somewhere top shelf, the kind of place you had to reserve months in advance. in soft candlelight they played footsie like teenagers under the table. feeding each other mouthfuls of chocolate pudding and sipping bubbly wine. doing nothing but relaxing in the luxurious atmosphere, finally able to simply enjoy one another’s company.

they laughed and kissed and danced down the street, light as two feathers drifting in a gentle breeze.

then, it all went horribly wrong.

 

it started with a jeering comment. something rude and ignorant spoken by a faceless stranger that passed them on the street. klaus’ hand tightened in dave’s. they ignored the jeer and kept walking.

a group of hooded men in their late-twenties suddenly stepped out in front of them. klaus hid behind dave, who could feel his boyfriend’s hands begin to shake. dave smiled, friendly when he said, ‘’ hi, fellas. ‘’

 

‘’ what have we got here? ‘’ one of them sneered, missing a front tooth. ‘’ couple of fags out for a midnight stroll? ‘’

 

‘’ it’s not midnight, ‘’ klaus whimpered into dave’s shoulder. a few members of the group cocked their heads to the side.

‘’ what was that, queer? ‘’

dave’s hand curled harder around klaus. ‘’ now, fellas. no need for name calling, ‘’ he said tightly. ‘’ if you don’t mind, we’ll be on our way. ‘’ he tried to step around them, but more crowded in. forcing them back. dave tensed, subconsciously pushing klaus back behind him. 

 

‘’ awww, ‘’ one of them cooed, ‘’ look at this. he’s trying to protect his little boyfriend! how sweet. ‘’ the man, pale, skin-head, stepped closer and klaus shrank back. ‘’ whaddya say lads? why don’t we give them a proper city welcome? ‘’

 

within seconds, chaos erupted. the group jumped the two men, and while dave was muscled and strong, the fight was uneven. there were about eight in the group, and two of them. the men dragged them apart, landing blows to klaus’ stomach. he bent double in pain, before being yanked upward as one took a fistful of his hair. dave struggled against the arms of his captors, yelling incoherently. he managed to break free and floor one with a punch, tripping another with a quick kick to the ankle. three more swarmed but dave ducked out of their outstretched arms and grab klaus’ hand, dragging him forward. they headed down the street, sprinting. at some point, dave’s hand slipped from klaus’. the gang gained on them, now enraged and looking for blood. coming to a crossroads, dave shoved klaus one direction. ‘’ if we split up, they can’t catch us both. ‘’ he panted. klaus blinked, what? the entire situation was too overwhelming for him to think.

 

a hard fist crashed against his skull and dave roared, lunging for the attacker. sick sounds filled the empty night air, crunching, wet slap of skin on skin, pained grunts and gasps.

 

‘’ klaus, run! ‘’

 

klaus shook his head, which pounded furiously, his vision blurred. ‘’ now, klaus! ‘’

 

klaus’ head spun and he turned, not quite of his own accord, stumbling down the street on heavy feet. the smack of boots against the concrete followed him and with each breath burning more and more by the second klaus’ tears came faster. knowing he wouldn’t be able to run far enough. knowing that he was victim to these close-minded, ignorant, thugs. his feet faltered. an image of dj unfolded in his mind.

 

‘’ _i’m_ _sorry_ , _baby_. _i’m_ _so_ _sorry_ , _dj_. ‘’ were his last thoughts as he succumbed to the pain and buckled to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor dj.

dj knew something was off when his dad’s hadn’t arrived by sunday night.

then vanya arrived and allison left with diego, quite clearly lying about their destination to both dj and claire.

‘’ auntie vanya is going to look after you. bed time is ten o’clock and not a moment later, ‘’ allison told them sternly. dj frowned.

 

‘’ i’m staying here again tonight? ‘’ claire lit up, but dj felt a little sick. allison nodded, the smile she wore too bright, too plastic.

 

‘’ diego and i are just going to pick your dads up. we’ll be late back and there’s no point in waking you up again, so you can just stay over. be good for vanya, and go to bed! ‘’

 

allison escaped out the door quickly, the click of it shutting echoing in dj’s mind. vanya was paler than usual. she smiled awkwardly. dj wanted to ask her - but at the same time didn’t.

 

claire elbowed him. ‘’ you get to stay again! ‘’ try as he might, he simply couldn’t match her excitement. she noticed this and her face fell a little. ‘’ what’s wrong? ‘’

 

‘’ i’m just worried about my dads, ‘’ dj mumbled, fingers twisting together anxiously. claire gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

‘’ hey, their car just broke down. they’ll be fine! you’ll see them in the morning. ‘’ only claire’s smile was free of lies and worry. dj felt a little comforted by it. ‘’ it’s all gonna be okay. ‘’

 

dj smiled back at his cousin/best friend. he nodded, a little lighter now. ‘’ you’re right. ‘’

 

she grinned. ‘’ i always am! ‘’

 

and because claire _was_ always right, dj breathed a sigh of relief, resolving to enjoy his extra night with his friend. after all, claire had never been wrong before.

 

he was yet to learn that there was a first time for everything.


	7. Chapter 7

klaus woke up sometime after noon. allison had just text. dj and claire had gone to school, both expecting the four of them (klaus, dave, diego, and allison) to be there when they got home. diego swallowed his emotions. the only thing he knew how to do.

when klaus woke, he didn’t awaken gently. no, he jerked awake, jarring his bruised ribs, shooting up and crying out in pain. diego stood immediately, hands coming to push gently at bony shoulders. klaus turned his head, face panicked, eyes tearful. ‘’ dave, ‘’ he whispered, sounding as though he had a sore throat. ‘’ where’s dave? we got - we got split up and i have, i have to find him - ‘’ he tried to throw skinny legs over the edge of the metal bedframe, diego able to easily overpower him in his weakened state. klaus looked down at his arms, at the tubes attached to his skin, which pulled and tugged as he moved. green eyes widened in fear and immediately he began wrenching them out. 

 

‘’ klaus, stop! ‘’ diego curled his hands over klaus’.

 

‘’ no drugs, diego. ‘’ he begged, eyes pleading, ‘’ no drugs. ‘’

 

diego swore under his breath, shit. he calmed klaus down and called for a nurse, explaining the painkiller situation quietly. the nurse did not judge, simply nodded and checked with klaus to ensure he was ready to continue without the pain relief. klaus nodded readily. diego knew that the reason his ex-addict brother was making this choice was for dave, and he slipped into the hallway when the dam finally broke. the withheld tears of the past twenty four hours spilled out, tracking down his cheeks. his breath shuddered through him as he struggled to stay quiet. the nurse patted him sympathetically on the shoulder as she exited, looking at him with kind eyes.

 

‘’ it’s okay, honey. he’s going to be fine, ‘’ she reassured him, and diego could not explain that no, klaus was not going to be fine, and that it had nothing to do with his injuries and everything to do with the fact that his brother-in-law lay cold on a slab twelve blocks over. he just feigned a smile and nodded once.

 

klaus looked at him with wide eyes, well, a single wide eye. his left one was swollen too much to widen more than a slit. diego wondered if this is how everyone else felt when he exited the ring covered in blood and bruises. queasy, uncomfortable, sad. he sat heavily in a chair by the bed and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

 

‘’ what happened, klaus? ‘’

 

‘’ where’s dave? ‘’

 

diego’s chest constricted. he focused on his breathing. ‘’ klaus - ‘’

 

turns out, diego is not as good at hiding his emotions as he believed. as klaus took in his expression, he began to breathe heavier. the machine monitoring his heart rate sped up.

 

‘’ klaus, please, ‘’ diego’s voice ached. his heart beginning to crack along old faultlines.

 

‘’ where is he? where’s dave? diego. tell me. where is he? where’s my husband? where’s my husband? ‘’ his voice steadily grew in pitch and diego began to break. he shook his head, his mouth drying up. klaus kept asking, the question bouncing around the room, circling diego’s brain, his stomach heaving - klaus reached a crescendo, ‘’ diego, where is my husband?! ‘’

 

the fault lines cracked. diego split open.

 

‘’ he’s dead, klaus. dave is dead. ‘’

 

END OF ACT I


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only part of this i rlly like is the second part but. i’m impatient.

it had been a month since dave’s death and klaus was not coping. dj tried, damn it, he tried so hard to be strong, to be good. he hadn’t handled the news well, when before the hargreeves could the tell him, he read it in a newspaper.

he’d slammed in the door from school. claire hot on his heels, tears pouring down her face. once he saw that allison, diego, and vanya were gathered in the kitchen, he held up the loose paper. dj was beyond reasoning now. red faced, eyes bulging.

 

‘’ HE’S MY DAD! ‘’ he screamed, voice reaching a pitch that sounded painful, ‘’ HE’S MY DAD AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME! YOU LIED! YOU HID IT FROM ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT, YOU HAD NO RIGHT- ‘’ he crumpled the paper in his fist. allison stepped forward, but dj jerked back and howled in her face. an anguished sound that shattered the pieces of her already broken heart.

vanya managed to sneak up behind him. though small and skinny she was still stronger than a twelve-year old, even one burning with grief and anger. he struggled, he raged, he screamed. and then he slumped, sobs wracking his tiny frame. he collapsed into his heartbreak, going limp. vanya sank to the floor alongside him, hiding her own tears in the curls of his hair. 

 

when they brought him down to the hospital, klaus had stopped screaming. now he lay, eyes glazed, as still as a corpse as he gazed at the blank wall. he only moved when he heard dj’s voice.

‘’ dad? ‘’

klaus immediately sat up, face crumpling as he took in dj’s red eyes, his wet lashes, his ruddy cheeks. ‘’ baby, ‘’ he whispered, brokenly, arms reaching out. dj all but collapsed into them. the two sobbing, inconsolable, utterly wrecked. all diego and vanya could do was stand in the doorway, crying silently, knowing they couldn’t heal this hurt. knowing that nothing ever would.

 

—

 they did their best. they took turns staying with klaus and dj after the funeral. dj cried every night into his pillow, the time he didn’t spend crying he slept. klaus did neither. he stood by the window in the living room. silent. unmoving. as though waiting for someone who was never coming home. vanya gently suggested that he speak to someone, attempting to break through her brother’s dead-eyed stare.

‘’ the only one i want to talk to can’t hear me. ‘’ 

 

diego and ben tried to keep him sober. they thought it was working.

one tuesday night, klaus disappeared. dj called allison in a fit of hysterics - klaus had gone out the door with no goodbye, no note, and hadn’t come back. it had been an hour.

 

allison sprang into action. within five minutes she had diego, ben, vanya, and five out searching, while she herself drove to pick dj up. dj was getting used to being at allison’s place - in all honesty, it was beginning to feel more like home. in allison’s house it was warm and bright and there were no ghosts of fathers hovering in corners. he resented klaus for completely falling apart, wanting nothing more than to curl into a tiny little ball and lay in the dark. he lost his mom. he lost his father. now, it seemed he was going to lose his dad, too.

—

diego found him at a nightclub klaus liked to frequent in the days pre-dave. shirtless, in leather shorts, and no shoes. pupils blown wider than diego has seen in years, jaw jumping in time to the rhythmic bass pumping from the speakers. klaus spotted diego and shrieked in excitement. he tried to keep diego on the dance floor but he was far too angry. grabbing klaus by the back of the neck he dragged him into the bathrooms. 

 

‘’ diego!my favourite brother - ‘’ diego clapped his hands in klaus’ face, causing him to stumble back in shock, eyes rolling almost comically.

‘’ what the fuck are you playing at? ‘’ diego snapped, following klaus’ shaky steps to crowd up against him. 

 

klaus tried an innocent smile. ‘’ why, i’m just having a good time, brother mine. ‘’ he winced as diego gripped his chin between his fingers, angling his head this way and that, roughly. klaus pushed at him, ‘’ hey, mind the merchandise! ‘’ he grumbled jokingly.

 

‘’ you’re high as a kite! ‘’ diego accused, knowing the signs.klaus shrugged, and diego’s blood began to boil. his nonchalant attitude was rubbing him up the wrong way and pushing him closer to the edge.

 

‘’ i’m taking you home - ‘’

‘’ no-‘’

‘’ i’m _not_ asking-‘’

‘’ diego, get _off_ \- ‘’

‘’ you’re coming **home** , you need to pull yourself together-! ‘’

 

diego lost the game of tug of war when klaus, entirely unexpectedly, sent him reeling with a full-on, harsh, slap to the face. he stared, gobsmacked, as klaus’ high seemed to fade, the joking manner dissolving to something more truthful. something angrier. something painful.

‘’ my husband died and you’re saying i need to pull myself together? don’t you dare, don’t you dare, ‘’ klaus hissed, seething. ‘’ i am _grieving_ , i am in _pain_ \- ‘’

‘’ so is your son! ‘’ diego snapped, face aflame. ‘’ or don’t you remember him? ‘’ 

‘’ he’s not my son. ‘’

 

the blood in diego’s veins ran cold. ‘’ you wanna run that by me again? ‘’

klaus snorted. ‘’ he was dave’s son. and dave is dead! ‘’ he spat, snot and spit mingling together as it rolled down his chin.

‘’ he calls you dad. you call him son. ‘’ diego reminded his brother, fighting to stay calm. klaus just laughed, flat, without mirth. he looked diego dead in the eyes, raised a pill to his mouth, and shoved it in. swallowing obnoxiously, choking a little as it went down dry. diego didn’t move. not at first. he waited until klaus’ guard dropped. until the other man had half-turned his back. then, he pounced. 

hands bunching the garish fabric of klaus’ shirt in clenched fists. klaus’ back hitting the tiled wall with a thwack, and a surprised yelp. his eyes burned with fury and he struggled against diego’s hold, but it only tightened further. 

 ‘’ now you listen here, and you listen good, ‘’ diego hissed, blood pounding in his ears. ‘’ ‘cause i’m only gonna say this once. you’re grieving. i get it, i get it, ‘’ he insisted firmly, forcing klaus to meet his gaze, ‘’ but you have a kid who needs you. he’s already lost two parents. don’t abandon him when he needs you. don’t - don’t be our father, ‘’ diego’s tone turned desperate near the end. hoping his words would hit the right spot, break through to klaus. he released the scrawnier boy, watching with a mixture contempt and concern as he fell to the ground hard.

diego walked away, leaving klaus to ponder his words on a dirty, bathroom floor. hoping, only hoping, that whatever klaus chose next was the right thing to do. 


End file.
